CIRL RussiaxReader
by Ghost Lily of Russia
Summary: You receive a plushie of Russia for your birthday that is worth one wish. What happens if that wish came true, in the most awkward way possible
1. Chapter 1

You sit on your bed listening to Russia's song Зима. For some reason, whenever you watched Hetalia or saw any fan art of Ivan, you seemed to like him more and more. Even the really good pictures that capture his violent side perfectly made you get closer. Your always spiteful wish was to meet Russia in real life, even though you knew it would never happen. He is just a fictional person after all.

You turn to your wall full of Hetalia posters, most of them Russia. You smile at the one of Russia hiding from Belarus. You always liked the clip when he shouted "go away, go away, go away." In that pitiable yet sexy voice. But enough daydreaming, you had school to go to. And man was it early in the morning.

As you arrive to school your friend (friend name 1) ran up to you and nearly tackled you to the ground. "(Name) (Name)! I got a freaking awesome Prussia plushie this weekend at Naka-kon. (Which by the way is in Overland Park, I live in Olathe, next door to it. Who cares... Sob.) There was a Russia plushie there toooo." She drawled out.  
"Did you get it?" You ask quietly, almost as quiet as Canada.  
"Maybeeeee." Your friend smirked. "Happy birthday (Name)! This plushie comes with one wish, and I have a feeling I know what it's going to be." She giggled, whipping out the small Russia plushie.

Man, (friend name 1) sure knew you well. Well she better. You've only known each other Since, like, 1st grade. You giggle on how Poland that sounded. Your hand ran over the doll. It's likeness of the character you loved so much made you so bubbly inside. You knew you would squeeze the poor thing to death, and never let go of it, even when you are sleeping.

You sigh dramatically as you put the doll in your locker. If it was out during school hours, the teachers would take it and donate it, per school rules. You found it incredibly hard to part with it. You still had your wish to make. Technically your birthday was tomorrow, but you knew that (friend name 1) and (friend name 2) had gotten in trouble for watching Hetalia too late at night and were grounded. So you were only having a small birthday party among family members that weekend.

Even for being a senior in high-school, you had been held back and was graduating at the age of 19. You had your own apartment in the city. It wasn't big, but it had a guest bedroom and a decent sized kitchen.

You did have a bad habit of drinking vodka. You didn't know if it was because of Russia, or the fact that your father was a drunk when you were little. Even though he was sober most of the time now, the memories were still there.

You tried to focus on your calculus homework, but you felt so tired after the long day at school. You glared at the clock hoping to make it go faster. "Hurry up damnit." You hiss under your breath. You wanted to see your little Russia so badly. Maybe when you got home, you would take a short siesta. Or, knowing you, go and take a siesta, and end up sleeping till late, then being up with nothing to do. Not able to go back to sleep because you napped so long. Lucky you had a five day weekend ahead of you.

That damn bell finally rang. You jumped up and sprinted to your locker to get your baby. You cuddled your plushie with the greatest care, and walked out of your building. You got into your not so impressive junk car... Well it was not as bad as the first one you had, but it needed a little cleaning.

The overcast skies started sprinkling as you drove home. Perfect, now you had a reason to go to sleep when you got home. You always got incredibly tired when it started raining. Something you did ever since you we're little. You slowed down a little, due to the rain starting to pour mercilessly.

Finally after almost a half hour of slowpoke driving, you reached your home. You grab all of your things and make a mad dash to your apartment. You quickly unlock the door and leave your wet jacket and shoes at the entry way. You make your way to the kitchen to grab a quick snack so that you don't wake hungry after your siesta. You munch the apple down to the core and toss it in the trash, washing your hands and face before heading to your room.

You open the door to your somewhat messy yet totes awesome room. (Awesome enough that Gilbert would agree) you set down your bag and pull out your Russia plushie. Setting it on your bed, you proceed to change into your pajamas, which consist of a thin strapped pink shirt and extremely short black shorts. Pulling your (length color hair) into a messy bun, you pull back the covers to your queen sized bed.

You contemplate your day and remember that wish. You glance at the doll and smiled. "You know my wish, Ivan. I wish to meet you in real life." You whisper to the plushie. You then turn the lights off, snuggle into your bed, with the plushie wrapped in your arms of course, and fell into a deep sleep.

(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ

You shift in your sleep, trying to get comfortable. You snuggle closer to pillow, only to smell a strong sent of vodka. Your brain waking up just a little bit, enough to realize that nothing in your house smells of the alcoholic beverage. You made sure of it. At that fact your brain refused to shut off again, no matter how comfortable your pillow was.

Then again, it was a bit firm, and long... Wait a second.


	2. Chapter 2

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

You glance up groggily from your position to see a man sleeping with you in his arms. Not recognizing him, you quickly untangle yourself and jump out of the bed. You slowly sneak out of the room as quietly as possible. When you get to the door of the room you open it quickly and zip out of the room. You run into your small living room, (h/c) hair whipping behind you.

You reach into your pocket to grab your cell phone. Only to find that it wasn't there. You had left it in your room in the charger. With a alarm on. "Shit shit shit!" You hissed. It was due to go off any minuet. Was it worth risking sneaking back into your room to the man?

You decided that it was and snuck back into your room and snatched up the phone. You had curtains to cover your posters and fan, so if this man ever woke up he wouldn't be too freaked out. He had his face in the blankets, so you couldn't tell who it was. The man shifted in his sleep and you jumped back knocking a vase over, shattering it. One shard cut your face, lodging splinters into your cheek.

You lean over the man and see if he had awoke. His eyes snap open. Grabbing and flipping you around so that you had switched places, you then stare frightened into his eyes, noting the shade of violet they where. You eyes scan over to his beige colored hair, and his large yet cute nose.

A vodka scented scarf drapes over your face and you hear a line of колколколколколколкол's. your (c/e) eyes widen in realization. You were staring at the face of Russia. You were struggling to breath at that point, due to the grip he had on your neck. You start coughing. "Let...*cough*... Me... Go!" You breath.

He blinks and must have then realized that he was suffocating you. He slowly lets you go pulling out his pipe at the same time. "So that's where you hide it! Oh I would have never guessed! I always wondered why it popped out of nowhere, no it's in your coat." You ranted. Russia just listened. "Oh where are my manners... Wait, why are you in my house?"  
"I am not sure, when I woke, I hear crash of glass and face over me." (His English isn't good, I mean duh, he's Russian.)  
"Oh uh, we'll i don't know how you got here cause I fell asleep with my plushie and I woke up with you wrapped around me, I freaked a bit and ran out of the room only to remember that I had left my cell phone in here, went to grab it bumped Into the desk and shattered my rose vase. So yeah..."

You thought he must of thought you where a crazy woman, but that's what happened so that's what you where going with. He tilted his head to he side and stared at you. "Ah but why are you here? You aren't even real, oh no what am I going to do. I can't hide this from my family, oh Lordy..."  
"You know who I am?" Russia asks you with a childish expression on his face. You nod slowly. Pulling back the curtain. His expression blank when you revealed all of the posters with him and the other characters on them. Every picture had him in it.  
"You are in a world where you and the other country's are one of Japan's animes, there are no persona of the country's here, which probably means you are fully human right now. I'm not sure though. Do you feel any different?"  
"No, I feel just as strong as before, and just as connected to my land."  
"Ah I see, then you know a way back then, eh?"  
"Not really. I was running away from Belarus when I found myself in your bed, which is very comfy."

You blink. Whist you were processing the fact that the persona of Russia was in your house, Russia looked from poster to poster. Why was he here? How was it even possible? "No...it couldn't be!"

Russia glances at you in confusion. "Is there something you remembered?" He asks. You were too busy ranting to notice his question. "I made a wish and it came true! The irony! But he is going to have to he back eventually. God dammit."

"Um, miss, I can't go home. It's what Winter said when I was passing though. He said "someone wishes to see you."  
"Really? That's weird. But how would General know of my wish?" You mutter. You decide it would be a good sea to clean off your cheek, hence the fact that it was bleeding. You kept you vision steady on the Russian man as you got a tissue to wipe your cheek with.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god guys... I have so been neglecting this account.

Just so yall know, I will still be updating this story and others, just not right away. I have admining jobs I need to take care of and school is getting in the way. Once again, I am so sorry :3


End file.
